


Stars

by Sunsini



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, 亲情向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsini/pseuds/Sunsini
Summary: “他真的很喜欢你，这就是他丧命的原因。”灵感来自Sea of Rust中所有的Great Intelligence分别有不同的工作。警探组，亲情向。





	Stars

“2038年11月30日，时间为晚上的十一点四十七分三十一秒，天空晴朗，底特律郊外的星空能见度良好。今天没有异常状况，但是……”

313 248 317 - 21转过身；RK800，姓名为康纳的机器人留下了以上记录，提供给每隔一个月会来检查他的工作成果的人类。

但接下来的事情，他并不准备将其记录在案。

——

RK800原计划会生产九十九台原型机，每十台机器皆为人类社会中所需的不同目的而服务；编号越靠前的机体，负责的事务就越简单，也越接近人类的日常生活。

比如编号313 248 317 - 001至313 248 317-010的RK800负责演算如何提高人类社会中的交流效率，包括对交通模式的模拟及创新、环境保护与城市建设、以及根据财政预算向政府提供可实行工程的建议等；编号313 248 317 - 011至313 248 317 - 020的RK800则负责分析人类创造的各种艺术表达形式，包括文学、电影、画作、行为艺术与新闻传媒等。

诸如此类的分工将100台康纳分在了十个不同的工作领域。不过因为资金限制，模控生命只能完成了一半的计划。编号从051到060、负责警务工作的RK800几乎用光了公司拨给实验室项目的所有资金，因此编号从061到099的RK800直到现在为止都是只存在于实验室项目中的测试文件。

康纳知道这些信息，是因为他仍然有权限访问模控生命的内部文件；尽管公司与研究人员差不多已经快要把编号在051之前的康纳们忘记了。他们负责的事务并非高危险性的事务，只是为了人类社会的演变、需要大量高级演算的必备品，完成后只要让成品自主行动、完成项目就足够了。

所以康纳在看到人类时表现得十分惊讶——至少他的行为模拟模块是这么告诉他的。编号313 248 317 - 021至313 248 317 - 030的RK800负责帮助人类（美国，更具体点来说）规划未来可能的太空计划。很少会有人类拜访他们，就算模控生命有什么重要的事情，也会去找编号靠后的RK800，或者每天都泡在实验室中参与最新太空舱设计的030。

而不是——不是找他，康纳想，不是他，因为他的工作是最简单的数据观测。

编号021的康纳每日最常做的就是坐在这片山坡上，不分昼夜——除去偶尔的维修和更换衣物，他几乎永远站在这里，与所有地球上的、天空中的、甚至宇宙里的卫星、飞行器等进行数据交换。如果在哪一天，哪颗星球突然消失了，或是某个星球突然脱离了自己几万年甚至几亿年来的运行轨道，那就会变成他的报告内容。

当然，至今为止他都没有碰到过这么激动人心的事情；观测是件无聊而又枯燥的事。而在他见到哪颗星星突然消失之前，他首先见到了一个人类——一个不该出现的、莫名其妙就出现在了他面前的人类。出于习惯，他扫描了对方，但他的型号并没有访问底特律市政府数据库的权限；他无法获得对方的名字与职业，只知道对方不在任何警方通缉的、罪大恶极的犯罪者名单上。

“晚上好。我事先没有受到任何通知，不知道会有人来；但你看上去也不像是模控生命派来的人。所以请容我冒昧的提问，请问你有什么事吗？”

虽然是负责星象观测的RK800，康纳仍旧拥有最基本的防身知识；他并不担心自己在户外会遇到危险。哪怕是前些日子仿生人革命闹得最热火朝天的时候，就算有过激的仿生人或者人类碰到了他——幸好没有，康纳想，其实他并不 **喜欢** 每次定期维修都要回到模控生命——他也能够完全保证自己的安全。

但面前的人类男性看上去似乎并没有敌意；对方的头发花白，毫无疑问至少已经年过半百。人类看上去有点灰头土脸，衣服因为一或者两天没有更换有些皱巴巴的；空气中有酒精的味道，康纳判定对方喝过了酒。

或许只是醉酒的人偶然游荡到了郊外，康纳想，目前的判断是眼前的人并不危险。 

“晚上好，康纳。”人类说。

他知道我的名字——为什么他会知道我的名字？康纳不易察觉地皱起了眉头。他的这点小动作被对方捕捉到了；人类停下脚步，闭上眼睛晃了晃脑袋。

“抱歉，操，我以为你们都有一样的记忆。”人类的语气听上去有些懊悔，“我确实调查到你们都有不同的工作了，但我之前还想——去他的，我不应该抱有希望的。” 

听上去其他康纳认识他——但是，调查？康纳轻轻地搓着手指。他调查了什么？在哪里调查到的？为什么要调查？

“不同功能的RK800不会共享记忆，请问你是……？”

人类舔了舔嘴唇。饮用酒精后引起的口渴不适，康纳想，不过从刚才的行为来看，这个人并没有喝得太醉；也许饮酒只是一种娱乐行为，但人类看上去并不放松。

也许消费酒精是一种壮胆行为。绝对不是催眠——尽管有可能在很久以前，人类饮用酒精是为了在噩梦连发的悲伤夜晚中强迫自己入睡。人类寻找勇气的方式有时非常奇怪，不是吗？但康纳知道这并不是勇气——酒精造成的是鲁莽，一种类似于勇敢的错觉，但绝不是勇气。

“汉克·安德森。”人类自我介绍道，“放轻松，我不会伤害你。”

康纳点了点头，他把这个名字放进网络中搜索，得知对方以前是底特律警局中的一位警探——所以这个人认识的应该是051编号及以后的RK800，而根据模控生命提供的信息来看，副队长汉克·安德森便是RK800被派去协助调查的对象。康纳想，他并不知道具体发生了什么，但——文件记录中那短短几行的备注告诉他，051至059的RK800已经全部被销毁了。没有原因，只有几台机器被销毁的时间与地点。

“我明白了，所以警用型号的康纳曾经是你的搭档。很遗憾，尽管我使用的是和他们一模一样的演算模块，我的功能并没有他们那么丰富。”康纳说，“如果你需要帮助的话，我最好还是联系模控生命——”

“不，不需要。”汉克·安德森立刻说，“我很好，我只是——你有时间聊聊吗？”

“聊聊？”康纳眨了眨眼睛，LED呈黄，“你我并不熟识，安德森先生。”他注意到汉克垂下了眼睛，“但我今天并没有需要立即处理的紧急事务。”

汉克点了点头。“好吧。”他说，“所以，康纳——老天，这么叫真奇怪。”他抬起手揉了揉额头，深吸了一口气，“但，康纳，你的工作具体是什么？”

“我以为你说过，你事先做了调查。”康纳歪着脑袋说。

“只是给以前的老朋友们打了些电话。”汉克耸了耸肩，“我知道你们有不同的分工，我知道你每天都在这里站岗，但是别的……” 

原来如此。

“我明白了。”康纳说，“你想和一台RK800交谈，任何RK800都可以，但我是最容易接近的一台。”

正中靶心。汉克·安德森再次叹了口气，比之前要沉重。

“……你可以这么说。”

“我理解。”康纳说，“你失去了你的搭档，这让你很难接受。”

汉克·安德森看着他，表情从惊讶到困惑再到怀疑——这些细微的表情变化总共不超过两秒，但都让他的分析软件全部捕捉到了。

“你是怎么——等等。”汉克眯起了眼睛；要知道，RK800是作为机器设计出来的，也只有他会认为自己是个失去了搭档的警察，其他人——包括杰佛瑞，而里德会理所当然地这么认为——只会觉得报废了一台机器，这没有什么可放不下的，每天都有警务仿生人在任务过程中受损，就像每天都会有咖啡机停止工作一样。

他以为面前的这台康纳也会这么想——但 **它** 没有，面前的这台康纳并没有把报废的警务用康纳当成机器；又或者说，面前的这台康纳考虑到了 **他** 的想法，遵循了他的——人类的——思路，认为他失去了搭档，并因此放不下过去。汉克不得不承认，这个想法是正确的，尽管他痛恨自己也必须承认放不下 **他的** 康纳的事实。但是—— **它** 是怎么知道的？

“你怎么知道我失去了我的搭档？”

“模控生命的文件记录证明与你搭档过的RK800已经被销毁，最新型号的060号机体即使被分配了新的警务，想必也和退休的你没有任何关系了，安德森先生。”康纳说，“而且处于某种原因，尽管我猜测你完全拥有权限，你看上去并不想回到底特律警局，或者拜访模控生命、要求与060号RK800进行会面；相反的，你找到了我。也许060号机体办公的样子会让你想起以前的搭档，不过我仍旧不明白——”

汉克·安德森举起一只手，阻止他继续说下去。

“完全错了。”汉克说，“我只是不想见那个混蛋机器。”

“就算它继承了警用型康纳的所有记忆？”康纳困惑不解地问，“你依然认为与我交谈是最好的选择吗，安德森先生？根据数据，人类通常会对遗忘做出负面反应。没人喜欢被人遗忘。”

汉克看上去比之前疑心还要重，“你好像非常在乎我的感受。”他说，将手插进了裤口袋里，饶有兴趣地看着他。

“我们对人类的情感模拟分析器都是最先进的，051编号的警用型康纳在此基础上添加了对人类感情进行引导和操纵的功能。”康纳说，他注意到汉克在他提到这个编号时咬紧了牙齿，“看起来你对自己的搭档发展出了较深的感情，安德森先生，但我要提醒你，任何令你感到无法分割的亲密行为都有可能是051号机体根据指令做出的，以便对你的心情及心理进行一定程度上的操纵与利用。”

他说到一半汉克就低下了头，一边听他说话一边盯着草坪；等汉克再抬起头来时，他发现人类并没有露出任何悲伤或是愤怒——只有思考。汉克·安德森并没有因为他说的话而变得情绪化，而是仔细地评估了他说过的每一句话——甚至每一个字。

“‘有可能’？”汉克说，“按照你们的习惯，说法难道不应该更加肯定一些吗？” 

面前的仿生人太过了解人类的情感了——汉克·安德森隐隐约约有一种感觉，但他无法确定这是否是不同的康纳所承载的不同模块造成的个体差异。

“是很久以前卡姆斯基做出的模块更新，语言中添加不确定性会让人类感到更加亲切。”康纳说，“我想051号和你交谈时也很少使用精确到秒，或者将小数点后十几位数字都表达出来吧？现在，如果你可以允许我失陪一下的话——已经到午夜了，我需要更新一下数据。”

他转过身，不再看汉克·安德森，而是抬头望向天空——底特律市内灯火通明，只有在这个远郊山坡上才能看得到完整的星空。他用了将近五分钟才将所有数据上传完毕，在此期间他只留下了最基本的后台程序来留意四周——没有脚步声，汉克·安德森并没有离开。当他终于完成数据传输时，他注意到汉克也正抬头望着夜空；人类眯着眼睛，微微张着嘴，似乎在好奇空中究竟有什么东西能吸引仿生人的全部注意力。 

“这是你的工作？”过了一会儿汉克问，“你负责看星星？”

“是的。”康纳说，他没有费心去解释自己所做的事情比单纯的看要复杂得多。

汉克低下头看着他，皱着眉头，仿佛不敢相信他被指派了这么无关紧要（在汉克看来）的事务；或许他与另一台康纳的巨大区别让汉克一时之间无法消化。汉克·安德森只认识那个观察能力、分析能力都是仿生人中最出色的警用RK800，而不是他这台悠闲的、每日任务只是看一看星星的RK800。 

“我猜这与你和另一台康纳曾经负责的工作有着天壤之别。”他说，注意到汉克挑起了眉毛，“新闻中到处都是，模控生命派出了捕捉异常仿生人的警用仿生人协助底特律警局。不过根据上个月以来有关仿生人革命的报道，再加上这个月中旬由异常仿生人马库斯作出的独立宣言，我猜你们的工作进行得并不顺利。”他说，观察着汉克的表情，“我猜这和你的退职以及警用型RK800的报废有关，不是吗？”

汉克紧紧抿着嘴唇；有几秒钟他盯着地面，好像在悼念什么。

“很抱歉听到你为此失去了工作，安德森先生。”康纳说。

“我没有因此失去工作。我主动辞职的。我不想干了。”汉克纠正道。

“为什么？”康纳不解道，“如果你没有因为失职而被辞退的话，应该随时可以回去复职，还能——” 

“我说了我不想干了，更不想看见你这个型号的仿生人那张该死的脸！”汉克说，看上去烦躁不堪。康纳忍了半天才没有和他说，嘿，看看你面前，你在和谁说话，这些话真是一点说服性都没有。

但也许汉克·安德森有着自己的原因，康纳想。他并没有因为刚才那些话而感受到 **冒犯** ，汉克却好像因此变得心烦意乱了；前警官揉乱了自己的头发，原地转了一圈，最后长长地叹了一口气。

“操。”汉克最后说，因为饮酒及睡眠不足造成的疲惫等原因，眼圈红红的，“忘了我曾经来过吧，我从一开始就不应该……”

他小声嘟囔了几句，懊恼地踢飞了旁边的一块石头。它无声地撞着柔软的草坪，滚下了山坡。

汉克·安德森转过身准备离开。

“等等。”康纳突然说，伸手抓住了对方的胳膊，“在你走之前，安德森先生，我想让你看一件东西。” 

汉克缓慢地转过头，“你 **想** 让我看？”

“而且我相信另一台RK800也会很乐意让你看一看。”康纳说。

——

这都太奇怪了。

汉克·安德森不知道自己为什么要留下——或许他没办法拒绝这张脸对他提出的任何要求。这张RK800的脸，让他既感到悔恨又气愤的脸——当杀死你搭档的人和你的搭档有着同一张脸时，你会有什么感受？汉克·安德森从未把那台机器与自己印象中的康纳联系起来，再次见到一张与那件事毫无关联、但又确确实实属于RK800的面孔令他的感受变得更加复杂了。

康纳看星星，汉克从鼻子里哼了一声，任谁想破脑袋一百年都不会想到这一点——除了模控生命的那群混蛋，还有卡姆斯基那个疯子。这场景在汉克眼里只显得诡异，但在康纳（021号，他在心里补充道）抬起头望向星空时，他还是不由自主地也抬起了头。

天空依旧是天空，底特律的天空，与他昨天、前天、十年前、二十年前抬头所见的天空没有什么太大的区别。他记得当他还是一个男孩的时候，会在夏天和家人一起野营，而那时的夜空也与现在一模一样；星球的寿命远远超过人类和仿生人的短暂生命，以至于有时人类会产生错觉，认为天上的星星是永恒的。

仿生人会这样认为吗？汉克不知道。但他觉得答案是否定的。只有人类会去追寻永恒，不管是从事物中，还是概念上——人们认为永恒的便是美丽的，因此星空是美丽的。 

可你知道什么是永恒的吗？汉克垂下了眼睛。死亡才是永恒的，无论是人，还是仿生人，都毫无例外。

康纳曾在天台上为他挡过一颗子弹，第二天RK800又出现在警局和他打招呼，差点把他吓出心脏病来；他见过康纳在卡姆斯基面前垂下指向克洛伊的枪，因此他有过希望，也期盼过奇迹——或许他不该这么做，将这些自私的期望放在一个仿生人身上。

他将手放在口袋里，25美分被他捏得滚烫。

他在警局看着换了新机体的康纳，惊吓过后心里却只剩下酸涩；只要能再次拥抱科尔，让他做什么都行。但当他跪在模控生命大楼冰冷的地板上时，他却清楚地知道自己将永远无法再次见到 **那个** 康纳了。

而面前的这个康纳像个单纯的孩子，童言无忌地提起那台挟持过他的机器； **他甚至每天都在看星星** ，汉克想，每天都待在这个荒凉的野外，对外面的冲突、革命、战争一无所知，只通过冰冷的数据报道来了解世界的发展。

他根本不该来这里，这个康纳就好像当年刚刚出现在人们视角中的克洛伊；接近人类的外表会令人有种亲切感，但对世界的无知又造成了人们的不适与疏远。他也不该留下，他一点也不想知道康纳究竟想让自己看些什么，反正那个小混蛋只会做出令人生气的举动，比如用冷水喷他让他醒酒；他更不该在 **这个** 康纳和他说“躺下”的时候就真的躺下——是的，躺下。在他躺下的那瞬间他就感受到了五十三岁的老骨头的抗议。托那些融化的雪所赐，草地是湿冷的，一点一点地浸透了他的衣服。

操。

也许他的自毁倾向已经和脱缰野马一样了，一颗子弹还是刺骨的寒冷都没区别了，他对面前的康纳的百依百顺既像某种赌气，又有着自己也许会在这里被冻死或者因此染上致命风寒的奇怪期待；这是某种补救，某种赎罪，尽管他知道哪怕他们交换了立场，他会为康纳做同一件事一样。如果他们交换了立场，他想，如果康纳是被挟持的人而自己必须做出决定，康纳一定会说什么自己转天又会安然无恙的鬼话来骗他不要被人威胁——去你的吧，汉克咬着牙想，模控生命已经背叛了你，你也没有无限的机体可供使用了；你和人类没有两样，死了就是结束了。 

永远的结束了，蠢货。

他沉浸在自己的想法里，以至于没有注意到旁边的康纳不知什么时候伸出一只手，放在了他的脑后，作为与草坪的缓冲。

“人类有一种说法，”康纳说，“当一个灵魂离开地面时，它会变成一颗星星。”

“我之前不知道你们还要读童话故事。”汉克闷声说，“那不是家政型的专长吗？”

“不，这些都是人类社会的基本知识，是每个仿生人默认必备的东西，包括你认识的那个康纳。”

“……老天。”

汉克闭上了眼睛；他抬起双手捂住了自己的脸。如果不是给他在模控生命工作的老同学打了一个电话，他可能永远都不会知道还有这么多RK800在各司其职；他意识到自己对康纳的了解少之甚少，以至于他甚至觉得康纳读一本童话书这件事本身——不管是实体书、网页、还是数据传输，不管那过程是否比他眨一眨眼睛还要快——都显得如此遥远、如此陌生。

“就像学前教育会让每个孩子阅读童话，仿生人的学习方式并没有什么不同，只不过加快了速度而已。”康纳说，“但仿生人本身不会对童话发出见解，他们就像电子书，只记录数据；他们的评论也会引用人类的评价与分析。换句话说，正如许多过激的人类宗教团体坚持的那样， **仿生人没有灵魂。** ”

汉克放下手。如果他想要寻找心灵上的安宁，那么他真的来错了地方；这个康纳是一个完完全全的陌生人——不，陌生的机器。

他想直接站起来离开。

“有些异常仿生人认为他们拥有自己的见解，但不管他们将童话或是人类的历史进行正面或者负面的解读，这些观点都是已经被人类提出过的、完全属于人类的遗产。机器们没有注意到自己只是人类思维的后继者，仿生人可以成为新的智慧生物，但他们思想的界限在未来很长一段时间里都将被人类的标准所禁锢。” 

汉克皱起了眉头，“你好像比自己的出厂设置思考得要多。”

“RK800是用来对世界进行深入分析的机型，我比我的同型号机体们要更加感性——也许除了专门研究人类艺术的那几个。”康纳顿了顿，“不管怎么说，人类的引导几乎是必须存在的。正如人类的孩子一样，仿生人就像一面镜子。异常与否，他们都会照映出自己最依赖、信任、尊重的人类的影子。当然，这些依赖、信任与尊重都是由程序决定的模拟情感，尽管异常仿生人们对它们是自发出现的感情深信不疑。”

“你认为一切都只是程序？”汉克问，他不自觉地压制住了语气中的怒火，“你认为——人类拥有灵魂，而仿生人没有？”

康纳摇了摇头，他的手也动了动，这时汉克才注意到自己脖颈后压着一只手。仿生人的手掌比草皮要温暖干燥很多，并且出人意料的——没有那么坚硬。

“一切确确实实都是程序，包括我接下来要说的这句话。”康纳说，“我无法证明不存在的东西，也无法证明人类有或者没有灵魂；但我知道，只有在自认为拥有灵魂的生命体认为一个仿生人拥有灵魂时，那个仿生人才算是拥有灵魂。” 

汉克腾地从地上坐了起来，这让他被酒精搅得有些昏沉的脑袋变得更加难受了，但警探的直觉几乎正在尖叫着告诉他一件事；康纳也坐了起来，他的动作更加缓慢，并且只在坐起后才重新将目光放回汉克身上。

“你应该多看看星星，安德森先生。”他听上去有些失望，“ **星星很漂亮。** ”

——

汉克·安德森看上去十分震惊。康纳收回手，擦掉了手背上沾到的草叶和泥土。

“你是异常仿生人？”汉克说，眼神瞥向康纳脑边的指示灯。

“从很久以前就是了。”康纳说，他很确定自己的显示灯现在是蓝色的，“放轻松，我不会伤害你的。”

他没有说谎。康纳021从很久以前就已经异常了，只不过模控生命对编号较低的RK800并没有那么关心，而他也没有做过什么出格的事情——他没有施虐的主人，平时又接触不到社会上的不公，行动相对来说也非常自由，模控生命会批准他去任何一个对他工作有益的地方，哪怕是远走高飞、去喜马拉雅山的顶部。康纳没有什么特别想要的东西，就算他异常了，他也很少关掉体内的追踪器；他很喜欢自己的工作，也对现状十分满足。他获得了自由，但他并没有太多只有利用自由才能得到的东西；他只是有一张通行证，一张假如他某一天突然有了动力与原因离开这里、便立刻能够让他抛下一切踏上旅途的车票。

“什……从什么时候开始的？”汉克似乎依旧沉浸在震惊之中。想必他们——还有模控生命——已经追查了很久的异常仿生人，万万没想到的是他们鼻子底下就有一个。

但康纳知道，外面还有更多；觉醒了却没有勇气离开自己或残暴或温柔的主人、抛弃或动荡或安稳的生活、为自由与生命孤注一掷的仿生人多如牛毛。

所以革命才是必须的。只有走上街头的耶利哥首领才能赋予那些仿生人勇气。

“该死的仿生人。”过了一会儿汉克才再次说出话来，“所以从一开始我就觉得你怪怪的，你意识到对我来说我失去了搭档——操。但你又会说出——又会说出一切都是程序这种话。我被你搞糊涂了。”

“两者并不冲突，安德森先生。”康纳说，“我现在明白了你为什么会来这里，尽管你表现得沉默寡言，也有可能是被酒精麻痹了舌头，但——你只是不善言辞，而你想要的东西也不是张张嘴巴就能得到的。”

汉克不知不觉地抓住了旁边的一片草皮——当然这一切康纳都看在眼里。

“安德森副队长，”他说，注意到这个称谓令怀念与恐惧同时在对方的眼眸中一闪而过，“那不是你的错。康纳对你一定感到十分感激；他就像一面镜子，映出了你身上的诸多品质。不管发生了什么，你都不应该有负罪感；作为另外一台异常的RK800，我能肯定地告诉你，他会更希望你能继续活下去——尽管仿生人大多都会因为出场时的指令与模拟人类情感的模块而做出同样的选择，但他做出的选择并不是因为程序要求，而是他的愿望。”

康纳拍掉自己身上的尘土站起；他伸给汉克一只手，但对方拒绝了，慢腾腾地从地上站了起来。

“你这么说只是因为我想听，不是吗？”汉克低声说，揉着自己的胳膊，“你知道我认为——我认为康纳更像人类，而不是机器。”

康纳眨了眨眼睛，“我没有对人类进行心理引导的功能——”

“你这么说只是因为我是人类。”汉克打断了他，“不论你说的是什么界限，那对我也适用，毕竟我只是个人类，而人类的思考是有界限的——你想让我感觉好一点，所以我可以快些滚蛋，以免打扰到你工作。这才是你的目的。”

康纳想了想。他得说这不完全是真的——但汉克·安德森至少触及了表面；设计康纳021的初衷便是协助人类探索宇宙，因此他尽管理解，思绪却从未在人类身上停留过。宇宙，那才是他的心所在的地方，就算最初始的火种仍旧是人类种在他躯壳里的。

“不，那不是我的目的。”康纳说，“我的目的从始至终都是一模一样的，安德森先生，我在帮你划出我和他的区别。”

他伸出手，轻轻点了点汉克的胸膛，仿佛人类追寻至此所求的答案从始至终都在心底；从某种程度上来说，他是对的，在康纳做出选择的同时，汉克·安德森也在做出决定。没人——不论是人类是仿生人——能够帮助汉克·安德森。

除了汉克·安德森自己。

“我不是你所知的那个康纳。”

——

凌晨的冷气让汉克打了个哆嗦；他准备启程回家了，相扑还在家里等着他。

但出于好奇，他还是问了最后一个问题。

“你是怎么变成异常仿生人的？”汉克问，对方既不用做高危性的工作，也没有对其施虐的主人，而康纳曾和他推理出异常仿生人总是需要什么来作为导火索——不管是暴力事件，还是微不足道的小事。

康纳没有回答；他抬起头看向星空，突然眯起眼睛露出了微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为星空很美，所以康纳021其实从第一天正式工作起就已经异常了。但他感受到的可能是克总的召唤……之类的玩意儿（。  
> 我同意康纳给了汉克希望，也将汉克拉出了泥潭；但假如汉克从一开始便不接受希望，或者拒绝握住康纳伸出的手，那么康纳做什么也没有用。  
> 在游戏中做出选项的同时，其他角色也会选择不同的反应来回答你。你是一个什么样的人，世界就会给你什么样的回馈。


End file.
